Family takes work
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty have triplets, but what happens when she get another child?
1. Kids

**I'm feeling better, since my guinea pig died. I miss him so much. DARWIN, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

It was a fine day. The sun was out, and it is the perfect weather today. So, should we just check on main animals already? Fine, I wont...just kidding!

So, Dudley and Kitty just got to tuff. Everyone knew they were trying to have kids. They tryed for about 1 month. They both knew it would take some time, before Kitty could get pregnant. They sat at their desk, and did paper work before beating up bad guys.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said walking up behind her.

"Oh hi Dudley." She said a little sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I really want kids. But it wont work." She said turning around in her chair looking at him.

"It takes time. Don't worry, it'll work soon."

Before they talked some more, they Chief told them to go beat up Snaptrap. They got in the car, and drove to Snaptrap. They beat him, and his gang, and tey went to jail. ( I don't want to type to fight seen).

Soon, the day was done. Everyone clocked out, and went home. Dudley and Kitty ate dinner, and watched some t.v.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we could try again?"

"Tonight?"

"If you're up for it."

"Alright! I'm in, let's go!"

"Not right now. Maybe in like 1 hour, since it's only 8pm."

"I guess you're right. I can wait."

"Yay!"

They kissed each other, and watched some more t.v. Soon it was time, to get started.

They were in bed, kissing each other. Kitty was on top of Dudley. They took off each other clothes, until they were not wearing anything. Kitty went all they way down, and began to move up and down. Dudley held her hips as she hit him hard. Kitty put her hands on his chest, and kissed him.

"Just like that Kitty."

After a 1 hour went by, Kitty laid on her back. They held hands, as Dudley went in. Kitty moaed ad she felt Dudley in her. Dudley began to went faster and harder for her. He already went all they way in, and Kitty loved that. Soon, they both were both breathing really hard.

"Oh Dudley! Keep going!" Kitty begged.

Dudley kissed her, and he kept going. Soon, his climax came, and they went under the covers. They held each other in their arms. They were still breathing hard.

"I love you, Dudley."

"I love you too, Kitty."

Kitty began to rub Dudley 'friend' and he moaned. Dudley did the same thing, only with Kitty. THey did that until they both feel asleep.


	2. A Sigh

Morning came by really fast. (Did for me last night, I was at a foot ball for marching band!). Anyways, the sun light was coming in through Dudley and KItty's bedroom window. Soon they light was in their eyes. They both moaned as they got up.

"Kitty, Kitty wake up." Dudley said pushing her a little.

"Hmm...I'm sleeping."

Dudley looked over at the clock. Then he rembered it was a day off. He got back into bed, pulled the covers over them. They slept for about another 2 hours.

After 2 hours went by, Kitty woke up. She was laying on her stomach. She yawned and looked over at Dudley. He was on his side (back facing her) and snoring. Then, she got up and went into the bathroom, and took a fast shower. When she got out of the shower, her clothes were gone. She wrapped the towel around her, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Dudley? Have you seen..."

She didnt finsihed, cause Dudley was holding her clothes. She reached out her hand, but Dudley wouldnt give it to her.

"What do you have to do, Kitty?"

Kitty knew what he wanted. She dropped her towle, and walked toward him.

"Is that what you wanted?"

Dudley smiled and kissed her. Kitty grabbed her towle and grabbed her clothes from him. Soon she was dressed, and they both ate breakfast. Then they began to eat breakfast.

"Hey, Dudley?"

"What?"

"Are you tired?"

"No. Why are you tired?"

"Yea. I can't wake up."

"I have an idea."

"Ok, if you're going to..."

Kitty didnt get finish, because Dudley just splash water on her. She arched her back, and her claws shot out. She went under the table. Dudley stuck his head under the table and began to laugh.

"Did I wake you up?"

"You know I can't stand water!" Kitty said standing back up.

"Then what about a shower?"

"That's different."

They both laughed for while. It was kinda funny to both of them. Before they could say anything, Kitty ran over to sink and threw up. Dudley walked over to her.

"You ok, Kitty?"

"Yea. I don't know what happen."

"What to go to bed?"

"No, I think I'm fine."

Dudley washed to dishes. He was a little worried for Kitty. She was sitting the couch holding stomach. She was in ball, and moaning. Dudley walked over to her, and sat on the floor.

"Come on. We're going to the doctors."

"Carry me then."

Dudley picked her up, and they got in the car.

Soon they were at the doctors. It wasnt a long wait, since it was in the morning. The doctor check Kitty.

"What did this start happening?"

"This morning. It wont going away."

The doctor got out a small cup, and gave it to Kitty. She knew what it for, but Dudley didnt. She went into a bathroom. After the doctors, they told them they would have the test ready at about noon.


	3. The Talk

It was around noon now. The doctor should have called by now. Kitty was sitting on the couch, while Dudley was pacing back and forth. Kitty hated seeing him like this.

"Dudley, I'm sure everything is fine."

"But Kitty, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose..."

She didnt finished cause the phone rang! Kitty got it, and it was the doctor. After a few mintues went by, she had a smile on her face.

"Was that the doctor, Kitty?"

"Yep! He just called to tell us something important."

"Us? What's wrong you?"

"Nothing now. I'm just pregnant!"

Dudley had to think for a second. He smiled and kissed Kitty.

"We're gonna be parents! I can't wait now!"

Kitty smiled at him. Soon they called their moms and told them to great newz. Everyone was so happy for them. When they went to work that day, everyone gave them things. It was like a early baby shower for them.

After work was over, everyone went home. Dudley and Kitty ate dinner and went to bed.

When morning came by, Kitty was already up. She got 1 hour earlyer. Dudley stayed in bed, still sleeping. Once it was around 6am, Dudley got up. They made breakfast and ate breakfast. Dudley got in the shower, after they ate. Kitty began to make their bed. Once the coveres were done, next came the pillows! When she bent down, she felt pain in her stomach. She sat down on the bed.

"Dudley!" She yelled.

"What wrong?" Dudley said coming out of bathroom with a towle around him.

"Is it normal to have pains when you bend down?"

"Uh...I would say...no?" He guessed.

She moaned as felt more pains coming and going. Dudley got dressed, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Kitty, I don't think you should go to work."

"No! I'm going to work."

"No you're not. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But..." Kitty sighed and she knew Dudley was right. "Alright fine. I'll stay here."

Dudley smile and made sure she was ok before he left for work.


	4. Few Months

It's been about 4 months later. Today it was cold day. It was November. But today, Dudley and Kitty were going to the doctors to see how the baby was growing. It was around late afternoon.

"Ok, Kitty let's see how the baby is growing."

"This wont hurt right?"

"No. It's just gel, it lets us see the baby."

"Ok."

They doctor put the gel on her stomach. It felt a little warm. They all looked at the screen. The doctor left for a second, and grabbed a clipboard. Once the doctor came back, she began to write alot.

"Well, Kitty. The baby is just fine."

"THat's good." Kitty smiled.

"But!"

"Aw theres always more." Dudley said.

"You're pregnant with tripletts."

Dudley's eyes went big, and Kitty looked down at her stomach. Soon they went home. THey didnt say anything in the car. Before Kitty could get out of the car, Dudley grabbed her hand.

"Tripletts. You're pregnant with 3 kids!" He said freaking out a little.

"Dudley calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"This is 3 kids! That's...more than 1!"

"Yea. But hey, at least it's not 4 right?"

"I guess you're right."

THey got out of the car. It was almost dinner time too. Kitty laid on the couch while Dudley made dinner. Dudley could hear her moaning. Dudley walked over to her, and stood on his knees.

"Kitty? You alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Just going through some things."

"Ok. Just call me if you need anything." Dudley said getting up.

"Wait!" Kitty said grabbing his paw. "I need one thing."

"Anything."

"A kiss."

Dudley smiled, and they kissed each other. Soon they ate dinner, and went to bed, thinking about their kids.


	5. 3 into 4

It's been 5 months later. Dudley and Kitty were at the hospital at the time. It was around 2 in the morning, when Kitty's water broke. Peg and her mother were waiting outside. Kitty was screaming, since the pains were so bad.

"Mrs. Puppy. We're going to have to put you in a C-section."

"What? Why? I only have 3 kids in me."

"It's 4 kids."

Kitty could beileve what she just heard. They put her in the different room. Dudley had to stay behind, and wait outside. Peg comforted him, while they waited. Soon after about 30 mintues, he could see Kitty. He opened the door, and saw her smiling at him. Her stomach was flat again, but she didnt have any of the kids with her.

"Hey, Kitty. How you feeling?" Dudley said sitting in a chair next to her.

"I'm fine. But that was the most awful thing."

"It's over now. Hey, did they say if it was a boy or a girl?

"2 boys and 2 girls."

"Half and half. That worked out well."

THey talked for a while. Then their babies came. They parents came in and they were crying tears of joy.

Soon, everyone was ready to some more sleep. The doctors took the babies away, until morning came.

"Dudley?"

"Hmm?"

"Come and lay in bed with me."

Dudley smiled at her, and got in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't beileve we're parents." Kitty said with a smile.

"I know right. But won't it be really hard with 4 kids."

"Yea. But we have my mom and you mom to help us."

"Yea. I can't wait to tell Keswick and the Chief!"

They talked for a while. Soon they both fell asleep feeling like the happiest parents in the world.


End file.
